


Unhappy

by MrProphet



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Unhappy

It was a shame, really. The wedding had otherwise been a triumph; the guests had even accepted the slightly unorthodox entertainment of seeing the bride’s stepmother dance herself to death in red-hot iron shoes.

And then there was the fight, which was not something you expected at a royal wedding. The fact that it was an old friend of the new Queen who had apparently started the whole business was no help.

“I am so embarrassed,” the Queen said. “You punched the ambassador!”

“He started it!” the malefactor complained.

“In the kidneys!”

“It’s as high as I can reach! He’s lucky I reached up and didn’t just go for my natural punching height.”

The Queen shook her head sadly. “You are so… agro,” she accused.

Happy shrugged unapologetically. “I told him,” he insisted. “Don’t call me short.”


End file.
